


Drown (In Your Body)

by exolunaticshipper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol being whipped, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Romance, Smut, based off Baekhyun's JP album drown, cross posted from aff too, drown, hope you all like this, it's sweet as all hell and super cute, its kinda poetic, maybe next time..., pwp with feelings?, should i have called this whippin-ed???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolunaticshipper/pseuds/exolunaticshipper
Summary: Baekhyun loves to tease- whether it's soft kisses, gentle touches or wearing Chanyeol's shirts.And Chanyeol? He has little resistance to his tiny lover wrapped up so fine in his clothing.He's only a mere human after all.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Drown (In Your Body)

He was watching Baekhyun like a man in the desert who is disbelieving that he’s found water.

Not only has he found the sustenance of his life, this little drink of water is enough to revive him every day- to bring him back to life from whatever hopeless, hapless life he had lived hours prior.

He stayed watching as the smaller stayed bent over the chair, picking up little pieces of paper that Chanyeol had shredded in anger the night prior, aggravated by his board of director’s business ventures.

But it wasn’t just that Baekhyun was bent over, a perfect sight for his tired eyes- pert, round ass mid-way in the air as he scrambled with his hands.

Oh no, it was _so_ much more.

It was what he was _wearing_ , how he had chosen to drape himself in one of Chanyeol’s long button downs, sitting comfortably a little higher than mid-thigh, thick milky thighs curving to meet his knees in one smooth arc.

Baekhyun was a lot of things, but tiny in most essence summed him up- small in stature, tiny, slender waist... but when Chanyeol let his gaze roam over his husband’s frame it dragged across broad, wide shoulders- they spanned so well to fit even into his oversized shirts.

Normally he would wait, greet Baekhyun with a kiss- draw him into his mouth with tongue and teeth and little bites across his lips; he would lick into Baekhyun’s mouth to remind him that he was home, he was here... but not today, not when Baekhyun was in nothing but his clothes.

Chanyeol wasn’t foolish either, of course the smaller had thought this out; knew when he would be home- knew more than anything what it was he liked to see.

He knew because Chanyeol worshipped him every morning like a slave would a master, like a peasant to a God. He would let his lips drag across the soft skin of his calves, his thighs, up along his stomach and Baekhyun would relish in it.

Baekhyun would bask, feeling nothing short of angelic when Chanyeol set his legs on his shoulders, when he would push inside in a way that had Baekhyun’s hands tugging at his hair, clawing at his chest.

It was almost near animalistic, a carnal desire to devour Baekhyun so that he was wholly consumed by everything Chanyeol was- so that the burning pit of longing became something they both shared eternally.

“Oh baby, you’re home” There’s a soft teasing lilt to Baekhyun’s voice, a smirk because Chanyeol is ogling, wide eyes carving into his memory every edge of the shadowy silhouette through the shirt, because he never wants to forget just who he gets to hold every night.

But tonight, this was different, because although Baekhyun is smirking, with his lover wrapped around his finger, his eyes are soft- affectionate.

Chanyeol works hard- harder than any man he has ever known and he wants to love him unconditionally- if it means giving him something he can stare at, Baekhyun would do it gladly.

“I am” Chanyeol swallowed thickly, stepping into the room.

He’s consumed by lust, how could he not be with the little beauty in front of him, but there’s something more for him, with the way his petite husband leans up on his tiptoes to nose at his jaw, slim fingers coming to clutch at the lapels of his suit jacket and Chanyeol... Chanyeol just takes it.

He’s weak for Baekhyun, weak for the way the man rolls- no, _ruts_ \- his hips against his leg, the material of the shirt riding up with every motion, flashing more and more peachy skin and Chanyeol wants to press him against the bed and love him, love him so much that Baekhyun does more than rut, more than _whine_ those little bubbling needy moans trapped in his throat.

“I’ve been w-waiting for you” Baekhyun gasps as Chanyeol’s hands skim down his back, finally daring to touch, smoothing along his waist and stopping to grip his hips “I... want you, Yeol, so... s-so bad”

To Chanyeol the words are perfect.

In all honesty, Baekhyun could have admitted at his point he wanted to be a space astronaut dressed as banana with a cowboy hat and he would have done everything in his power to obtain it.

But this, _himself_ , he would readily give.

“My love, sweetheart, you can have all of me” He whispered, lips teasing along Baekhyun’s earlobe “You _already_ have all of me”

Baekhyun took his hand, and it was almost magical- like a poetic scripture of two lovers, pushing him down onto the bed.

He moved his fingers to unbutton the shirt and Chanyeol voicelessly shook his head. _His_ shirt on _his_ husband, there was nothing more he loved to see.

And Baekhyun smiled at that, eyes crinkling so beautifully, and he’s grinning down at Chanyeol before his hands come over his chest. “We... haven’t had time like this for so long”

Chanyeol can only nod with slight guilt, he had been working so much lately, the business finally doing well again “I’m sorry, love, I’ll make it up to you-“

Baekhyun shook his own head, biting his lip “No, don’t be, it just means I get to love you harder every time you come home.”

It’s odd, but not unnatural for Baekhyun to take the lead, he’s perched on top of Chanyeol’s hips, the taller’s cock pressed firmly under him, through his pants.

He’s kissing, soft lips pressing against heated skin- firm but light, teasing, _fleeting_ \- whatever Baekhyun wants it to be, as his fingers dance alongside, toying a pretty nipple.

“So beautiful” Baekhyun’s breath catches as Chanyeol speaks, his voice fond, longing, a whisper of the wind along the shell of his ear that has him shuddering as he works his way down.

No one’s voice could make him weak like Chanyeol’s. Like he was drowning but so blissfully, in a voice that cocooned him, pressed him close and held him open, baring his soul so honestly- only Chanyeol’s voice could do that.

And now it was whispering truths of the sweet things Chanyeol wanted to do for him, and the naughty- about the dates he had planned, the holidays, the family get-togethers.... but also, how he wanted to grab Baekhyun’s waist, fold him in half and crush his sanity with a snap of his hips.

Is this what it felt for Gods to meet? For there to be so much electricity it crackled in the air like a real fire would on the hearth?

Was this what it meant to want to submit and give, without remorse or without guilt- because they both knew they would- they would give the other their very soul if it meant holding each other like this forever.

And it’s that thought that spurs Baekhyun on, his hips pressing down more firmly, grinding in a way that has Chanyeol groaning against his hand, bucking his own hips up.

“Get me out of these- _shit_ \- now” It’s an order, but it’s laced with inane desperation and Baekhyun complies readily, helping him tug the pants and underwear off so Chanyeol’s cock springs free, slapping so lewdly against his stomach, pre-cum pearling like little, transparent jewels on the crown.

Baekhyun was busy staring, it’s not like he hasn’t seen it before but it’s been such a long time since he’s had it anywhere near him- in his mouth, in his ass, in his hands.

“L-let me...” He’s moving before he finishes, voice wrecked already but he doesn’t care, he can’t find it in him to when Chanyeol’s cock is pressed against his lips, when his fingers are wrapped around the base. He doesn’t give a single fuck about anything but the wanton gasps Chanyeol rasps out as he suckles on the tip.

“Babe, please” Chanyeol’s not above begging, not when Baekhyun looks like the most delicious thing ever and he is a pathetic, _starved_ man; he’s starved himself of the gentle brown eyes that look up under thick lashes, of the tousled hair, of the slender neck and wide shoulders.

He wants to eat it all up. “Please...”

Baekhyun obliges with just as much vigour, dropping his jaw further to accommodate Chanyeol, drawing him in inch by inch, only to hollow his cheeks as he pulls back up. He’s using his hands to jerk whatever his mouth can’t reach.

It’s sloppy, wild- the pace he’s set is a way off from the soft stares they had been sending each other prior and it seems to snap whatever remaining control Chanyeol has, his eyes become dark, growing with a want for only one thing.

“ _Come here._ ” He panted and there’s hard command in his voice, his fingers threading through Baekhyun’s hair, fisting it and guiding him up until he’s on his knees, straddling Chanyeol’s stomach.

Then the fingers move, to the beloved shirt, hooking into the low collar that had exposed his collar-bones and yanking till Baekhyun is toppling towards him, cupping his face and kissing him once again.

He kisses him like he wants to _be_ him, inside him, licking and sucking against the bottom lip as Baekhyun falls pliant against him.

Chanyeol’s the first to pull away with hooded eyes. He had always been the one to wear his heart on his sleeve, and tonight his heart only beats for Baekhyun.

“On your back love, I want to see your face.” He whispers, fingers only pausing to pinch sensitive nipples through the thin fabric “And your wet pussy”

He does as he’s told, on his back, knees folded neatly against his chest and he expects the prod of Chanyeol’s fingers because his clumsy elf-like husband had never been one for patience.

Instead Chanyeol dropped to lap against his hole, Baekhyun’s eyes shooting wide open at the sensation “C-Chanyeol, w-what-”

“Baby, let me taste you _please_ , you have no idea how badly I’ve want to eat you up when you look so beautiful in my shirt” His voice is a growl, tongue pressing flat against the crevice before circling the rim, and pushing in. His firm hands come to pull Baekhyun down on the appendage, working him open as he fucks him on his face.

It would be truthful to say that Baekhyun cries, he cries on his husband’s tongue and lips as he does on his fingers.

And he cries more when Chanyeol cups his face, eyes never leaving his as he pushes in, soothing him when it becomes painful- holding him until he’s settled.

His husband fucks him like he’s precious, like he’s ephemeral, slipping through his fingers and Baekhyun’s fingers claw at the sheets in a bid to keep his purchase on reality.

Sure, when they _fucked_ there was power in the thrusts and need in their voices. But tonight, there was grace, desperation beyond a simple bond that was tied by the rings on their fingers.

“I just wish I could drown in you, love. In your body, in your voice” Chanyeol’s whispering, his voice shaking and Baekhyun could swear he was near tears as he pressed kisses against the shirt he had steadily opened prior. “In everything that you have to offer, I’m yours”

“Chanyeol- it’s y-you” Baekhyun managed back, closing his eyes as Chanyeol’s hips worked, pressing him further up the bed with every lithe thrust “Your scent, your rhythm, your breath- without you, I couldn’t be me”

“You drive me _crazy_ ” Chanyeol presses their lips firmly together, before sitting back on his haunches. He uses the leverage to the position and the angle of Baekhyun’s hips to fuck up into him, leaving him crying and grasping the sheets beside his head, wailing as he came against his stomach.

_“I just want to make you happy”_

The taller stopped briefly to lick up the mess he had made, stopping only to give Baekhyun a fleeting, teasing smile of his own before grabbing his shoulders and fucking into him like he meant for him to break, coming only as his body stuttered, orgasm washing over him like the sea he so desperately wanted to be drowned in.

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun’s voice is soft, fingers threading through his husband’s hair in the after-glow “I’m happy, my darling. I’m the happiest I’ve ever been. And every day, I become a little happier because I wake up next to you.”

Chanyeol only mumbles a sleepy ‘I love you too’, body exhausted as he topples into sleep.

But Baekhyun knows this man would do anything for his happiness, especially as his arms wound around Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him close, protecting from anything the sea that had taken them would have to offer.

_________________________________________ 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off from Baekhyun's JP Solo Album Drown, because that wasn't obvious at all lmao. Also it's not proof read yet so I am very sorry for any mistakes- but it will be soon (hopefully!)
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos, it really does mean a lot and I'd love to know what you think- all of it!! 
> 
> Love you all!!
> 
> ~exolunaticshipper


End file.
